The Abandoned House
by ViolinFire14
Summary: Tori is all alone in a dark forest and her goal is to reach The Abandoned House. Why? What could she possibly want with an abandoned house? Along the way she will meet a mysterious figure with sharp teeth. What will happen? (A gothic tale)
1. In the Middle of No-where

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys. This is my very first fanfic! This story is meant to be gothic tale based. **

**Please review. I would like to know what u all think. Enjoy!**

**ViolinFire14**

* * *

_**Abandoned House**_

_**Tori's P.O.V**_

It was the scariest thing I had ever seen. A pair of yellow, glowing eyes was staring at me through the silent, still darkness...

Suddenly! I sat up quickly, panting heavily. I then slowly started to take in my surroundings. I was in a gloomy forest, the trees slowly swaying as the wind whispered through the jagged branches and the crumpled leaves. The soft moonlight was gently shining through the dreary darkness, casting a faint shadow of some trees on the barely visible path.

I was slumped against a barren tree. It had hardly any leaves; branches were on the ground, carelessly thrown everywhere. You could hear a slight creek of a distant house as it rocked against the hoarse wind.

I steadily stood up and quietly walked over to my horse, as if not wanting to disturb anything. I put my hand on my horse's smooth, furry neck and heaved myself up onto its slightly curved back. I gently placed both of my hands on the rough, black leather reigns. I lifted them up then pulled down fiercely. The horse silently acknowledged the action then swiftly ran for to our destination...the Abandoned House.


	2. Wandering Helplessly

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey guys! Thank you for revieiwing, favouring and following this story. I am glad you guys like it! I am now looking for a Beta reader. PM me if you would like to be a beta reader for this story :)**_

* * *

_**Beck's P.O.V**_

The Silent dark sky was staring at me. A creature with long, black leathery wings flew above my head. The trees were whispering as the wind forced its way through the dull, dry, green leaves.

Carefully. Delicately. I made my way through the towering, waving trees of the darkened, black forest. Searching for the battered, old, creaky Abandoned House. My destination. Why? To make it a new home. I will soon be moving out of my glorious, ancient castle. I am like a lone wolf, searching for a place to live.

I carry on, silently walking across the mucky, torn forest floor. Owls were occasionally hooting from somewhere in the quiet distance, piercing the silence. I hear the distance sound of hooves, cutting along the soft, muddy path. I wonder who that might be.


	3. First Encounter

**_Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long. I have been a bit busy. Anyway, I am trying to make the chapters longer so sorry if they are still too short. I would like to thank xThen-Why-Can't-We-Kissx for the ideas of this chapter. Without her help then I would still be stuck. Also. reviews are all welcome. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_**

* * *

_**Tori's P.O.V**_

I arrived. I got off my horse and walked over to the dusty entrance. I walked through the doorway. The door was hanging on one hinge, holes through its worn down wood. Ahead of me was a small, cramped corridor. Just about 15 steps away was a lone doorway, probably leading to a living room. The stairs were just at the end of the tight corridor. Instead of going through the ancient door, I walked towards the filthy stairs. The floor was creaking with every heavy step I took. The stairs had many cracks scattered on each step. Others were covered in white, delicate, silky cobwebs. Some steps were even missing. I started making my way up them.

Suddenly...my foot got caught in a small gap that was large enough to fit half my foot through. I lost balance and abruptly fell backwards.

_**Beck's P.O.V**_

Finally! I've made it. After weeks on foot I've finally made it! I quietly walked through the old, worn away door. Immediately, I walked down the long, distant corridor. I made sure I didn't make a sound. I headed to the dusty, spiral stairs. Wait. Who's that? I saw a dark figure, illuminated by the blazing moonlight and white stars which shone through the smashed window at the end of the stairs. It began to walk up the creaky stairs.

Suddenly...It fell backwards. I rapidly rushed forward to the bottom of the stairs. I caught the mysterious figure in my arms and saw that it was a beautiful, young lady. _Did I say beautiful? _I looked down at her. She had long, brown hair; rosy, red lips; blue, glassy eyes; a small nose and slim eyebrows. She was wearing an old pair of black trousers; heavy, black, battered boots and a pale blue shirt.

_**Tori's P.O.V**_

I felt a pair of warm, strong, secure arms capture my falling body. As I fell I accidentally smacked my head off the chipped banister. For a moment, I enjoyed the warmth from the person that was holding me. I only managed to get a glance, then, I fell into a world of darkness.

_**Beck's P.O.V**_

She looked up at me. Her ocean blue eyes only glanced at me. Her head quickly dropped to the side. I didn't know what to do. Then I remembered the brown, tall horse outside.

I rushed back down the corridor, as it protested with the disturbance and I ran over to the horse. I gently lifted her onto the horse's back. I climbed on behind her and went to the only place I knew was best...my dark, dead castle.


End file.
